One Last Chance
by Lord-Sun
Summary: All the Golden Sun crew is being killed off, but Isaac has five chances to make it all right. Can he do it, or will he screw everything up? R&R!CHAP 2 UP!
1. Ba Proposal

Sun: Ok... despite _three_ failed fic's which no one reviewed, I'm up for another one. But, now I'm inspired. The Butterfly Effect. Great movie! So, here goes!

§ §

Garet sat in his tiny dorm room, biting his fist. In his other hand was a small velvet case, containing a diamond ring. _Will she go for it? What if she rejects me?_ These thoughts ran through his head over and over again. Finally he stood, and said to himself, "She'll go for it..."

After all, he and Jenna _had_ been going out for like a year! "Garet, man!" came the voice of Garet's dorm partner.

"How goes it?" Isaac asked. Garet shook himself, and stood up. "Great..." He muttered. "_Great."_ Isaac looked at him strangely, and checked his watch. "Well... you better move it!

"Right." Garet said, wondering how long it would take for the butterfly's in his stomach to leave him.....

A small candlelight dinner, in a small, fancy, quiet restaurant in New Vale, Garet's new home.

"Jenna?" He asked, standing up, and circled slowly around the table, to where Jenna sat, in a fancy red dress. Garet himself had bought a nice tux for the occasion, while Isaac sat in the bushes with a camera. If Jenna rejected, no one would ever know Isaac was there... If she said yes to Garet's proposal, he would snap, snap, snap away. Fool proof.

"Yes?" Jenna asked her boyfriend, perhaps even husband if all went well. Not that the girl knew, of course. "Will you marry me?" Garet stated his proposal, hoping he looked calm.

"Oh!" Jenna yelped, and tears came to her eyes, and Garet was sure all was ruined.

Isaac slunk down in the bushes, when he heard the answer. "_Yes._" There it was. One simple word brought Garet such immense happiness. "Yes, Garet. I will."

Garet grinned, wildly and stupidly, and recovered himself quickly, and slipped the ring on her finger. He then proceeded to lift her up, and ran out of the building, while Isaac clicked away.

"Oh, god! God no!" Jenna screeched, looking at her husband of two months, who had blood spurting from his nose and mouth.

"Someone! Help!!" She screamed, eyes flying from her eyes. Garet's eyes had a distant look to them, and a sword was jabbed through his backside.

He then went limp, and everything went blank to him.

"Oh, god! No!" Jenna sobbed, watching a black figure rise right up from the floor, through the boards of her house. "Get away!" She screeched, and the figure only advanced, a silent _shlick_ came from its hands, as three lethal, bloody blades rose his gloved hands.

"Well, Isaac... I'm sorry! They... There both dead, son..." The officer looked away, unable to face the boys shocked face. Isaac fought back the tears, while the rest of his friends let them flow freely.

Felix could most defantly could be excused for his tears, as his sister and brother-in-law were now dead... Isaac walked away, unable to stare at those lifeless eyes. He would avenge the couple. He didn't here the immense noise as he was sucked away from all he knew, into a black dimension where one, single hooded man sat on the hard rocky ground.

Isaac screamed, he heard screams... voices... "Am... am I dead? He managed to yell. Suddenly, the noise stopped. "No." The man said, rising. "You will not die in here. This is my realm."

Isaac stared at the mysterious man, who didn't... _seem_ like a stranger.

"I saved your life." The man said, casting his hood back, revealing a old, wrinkled face, one eye missing from its socket. "By bringing you here, Isaac, you were saved from a certain death, like the rest of your... 'late' friends, shall we say?" "What the hell are you talking about?" Isaac growled, wondering how this guy knew his name.

"Well..." He began, "Your girlfriend, Mia. A thin slice across her throat. Felix, two perfect holes between his eyes. Sheba and Ivan both have _no _eyes, and, alas, poor Piers had it worst. Bled to death, a thick slash across his wrist."

As he said each friends fate, a mental picture passed across Isaac's mind. He howled, and slammed the man against the wall, unsheathing his sword and holding it to the man's belly. "SHUT up!" He yelled.

But the man only smiled. "Its true Isaac, you know it...." He started. "But, I'm giving you the chance to set things right. Here, is a list of what you must do, "He said, handing Isaac a small paper.

"But remember, what ever you do in the past, will affect the future."

Isaac stared at the paper, and everything went black, but not before the man said, "You have five tries to get things right!"

§ §

LordSun: Well? All suggestions are greatly appreciated! R&R please!

UberIsaac: w00t!


	2. One down

LordSun: OMG! Positive reviews!! I'm.... just so happy! I'll try to clear up the plot a bit, sorry for any inconvenience :P

UberIsaac: Well, hey! I thought no one would like th--

LordSun: Quiet, you!

### = Smudge  
§ §

Isaac sat up, dreading that his dream wasn't quite... a dream.

"Jeez..." He muttered, rubbing his head, and trying to see where he was. He looked down at the list but.. the writing had all disappeared! Isaac then noticed a small sentence of the man's writing, almost entirely smudged out, but he could read some. "_ The group who plots to ## consists mostly of pe##ople who hold grudges a### y#u. That is, Do--_" And that was where it was completely gone.

"Damnit.." Isaac growled. He looked up, and saw he was in Vault. He liked the town, but it was rather to quiet for his taste..

"I need an inn..." He mumbled, and walked to the inn, and sat down in a comfy chair, reading over his note again.

"_So..." _He thought, "_ The Group who plots to...kill us... consists mostly of people who hold grudges against me. That is..."_

"Hmm..." It was cut off there, but he was sure that last name was Dodonpa... who else? Well, he was in Vault.... the thief's! They had escaped, and Isaac had never seen them again. He would have to kill them, perhaps. At the very least he would have to make sure that the thief's could not escape. He looked back at the paper, and turned it over. More writing!

"_You must make sure none of your friends die, or one try will be taken up! "_

He sighed. Well, that couldn't be to hard. He saw Ivan and Garet walking towards him, and he moved out of sight when he saw himself!

"Damnit..." He growled again. He couldn't allow himself to be seen..

He his behind a large tree, leaving the inn. He watched he and his friends crawl through the hole in the inn, and he silently followed, and saw the thief's follow. He let them pass, but he didn't realize the inn keeper was angrily following him,. wanting the seven coins for the beer.

Isaac took out three knifes, and threw one into the back of each thief's head.

"_Well _that _was easy!"_ He thought. The innkeeper, having seen him do so, yelled out an alarm. Isaac watched "past" him stare at him in surprise, probably wondering what the hell was going on....

But any thoughts would have been cut short, for as "future" Isaac climbed up the inn, out of sight, an officer clubbed "past" Isaac in the back of the head, and he fell, a pool of dark blood slowly spread hungrily across the grass. Everything went black to Isaac again, and he once again found himself with a head-ache and his back on the grass...

"Five tries..." He muttered. Make that four, now. He stood up. He knew what to do. An hour later, three body's were discovered. No one even suspected the kindly strangers who had agreed to help poor Ivan with his problem. Isaac's vision flashed, and he woke up in a new place, and once again, he knew immediately what to do...

He felt rather light headed, and his hearing seemed rather worse for wear, but he didn't care....

§ §

LordSun: Well, I admit I was low on idea's on the beginning of this chap, but its turned out quite fine, I must say.

UberMia: Review, please!

Uber Garet: You heard her!

LordSun: Oh, ya! Before I forget, (Which happens easily with me) I might to a very quick Lord Of The Rings parody of when Frodo doesn't wanna throw away the ring before the actual 3rd chap begins! Let me know if you'd like to read it! R&R!


End file.
